


Christmas Shopping

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was winter in New York, Sam was walking down the cold walkway, texting someone on his phone. He had a job today, and that was to get presents for his team, Sam slides his phone in his pocket and pulls his coat closer to him, it seems like New York is getting colder again. As he steps into a shop, his phone rings in his pocket, he took it out and watch the screen, he smiles when he sees the caller id."Yes Barnes?" Sam answers."How did you know it's me?" Bucky replies, Sam can imagine the pout he has."I saved your number. What's up?" Sam asked as he walks around looking at the products available."How could you go out without me?" Bucky whines over the line.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson & Avengers Team
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Shopping

It was winter in New York, Sam was walking down the cold walkway, texting someone on his phone. He had a job today, and that was to get presents for his team, Sam slides his phone in his pocket and pulls his coat closer to him, it seems like New York is getting colder again. As he steps into a shop, his phone rings in his pocket, he took it out and watch the screen, he smiles when he sees the caller id.

"Yes Barnes?" Sam answers.

"How did you know it's me?" Bucky replies, Sam can imagine the pout he has.

"I saved your number. What's up?" Sam asked as he walks around looking at the products available.

"How could you go out without me?" Bucky whines over the line.

"You had a long mission, you needed to rest." Sam replies.

"But I also want to go Christmas shopping." Bucky said.

"Fine, go get dress and I'll order an Uber for you." Sam said.

"Alright, see you in a while." Bucky said as he hangs up, Sam then proceed to book an Uber.

As Sam continues to walk around, checking out things, he felt two strong arms hugging his waist, he looks to his side and smiles, Bucky rested his chin on Sam's shoulders.

"It's cold." Bucky shivers.

"How can it be cold to you, you're a walking furnace." Sam chuckles as he ruffles up Bucky's hair.

Bucky kissed his cheeks and then pouts at him. Sam smiles and turns around, entangling their fingers and he leans up and kissed his forehead.

"Stop pouting alright. I love you. Come on let's go." Sam said as he kissed the back of Bucky's hands.

They walked around, grabbing things for the team. They enjoyed their morning together, walking hand in hand, sipping their cups of hot coffee, walking to one shop to the other. As they stood by the side of the road, waiting for their Uber, Bucky held out his hands as snow starts to fall.

"Look it's snowing." Bucky said as he grins to Sam.

"The Winter Soldier enjoying Winter. That's so cute." Sam chuckles.

Just then their Uber arrive, they got in the car with all their bags and head back to the compound, since Christmas was right around the corner, they decided to stay with the team. As they got back from all the shopping, both of them proceed up to their room and starts to wrapped up each present.

"I hope Natasha likes this." Bucky said as he wraps up the new gun holster.

"She will, babe. Come on, you're like her big brother, she will love whatever you got for her." Sam smiles at her as he wraps his gift for Tony.

"I hope Tony will like your gift." Bucky said as he looks over.

"Haha he will love it." Sam laughs as he looks down at the blender he got for Tony. It has been years that the joke has go on, Tony and Sam would always get random things for each other, last year Tony got Sam a manicure set as a gift.

"I hope Clint loves our gift." Sam shrugs as he hands over the new hearing aid he had ordered online to Bucky.

"He better, it took us a long while to get this one." Bucky said as he shook the box and then wraps it up.

"You think Vision will get offended with this?" Sam asked as he held out a new cook book, since Vision wanted to learn how to cook.

"He will love it, trust me. He always wanted to cook good food for Wanda. Speaking of her, do you think we got the right size for her?" Bucky asked as he took out new leather jacket.

"It's perfect honestly. Is Thor and Loki joining us this year?" Sam asked.

"Bruce called the other day, he said they're coming down to earth the night before Christmas." Bucky shrugs.

"I hope Loki loves the socks I got him." Bucky shrugs again.

"How can someone not love the gifts you got them. I would love it too if you got me warm socks." Sam said as he scoots a little closer to Bucky, enjoying the warm heat radiating from his boyfriend.

"And I would love it too if you stop trying to guess what I got you." Bucky chuckles as he slings one arm over Sam's shoulders.

"Come on, I'm itching to know." Sam said.

"Christmas morning. That's the deal. Also did you get anything for T’Challa? He said he will drop by on Christmas morning itself." Bucky asked as he leans on Sam.

"I got it covered alright." Sam said as he points to the box by the side of their bed.

"Nice. Also have you wrapped up Thor's gift?" Bucky asked him.

"I got a whole carton of pop tarts with all the different flavours all wrapped up with a cute bow in this mess." Sam chuckles as he looks around at all the mess.

"I hope Bruce would love his gift." Bucky sighs as he shook the present.

"Come on now, don't overthink. Let's take a nap, I'm really tired." Sam yawns as he squeezed Bucky's thighs.

Christmas morning came and the common room was packed with the team, Natasha and Clint were by the piano, singing and playing Christmas music. Pepper and Rhodey were preparing the gifts under the tree, Sam and Bucky were handing out hot chocolates, Tony and Steve were busy making pancakes, Thor, Loki and Bruce had just joined the team after getting some last-minute gifts. Wanda and Vision had joined them as they collected the gifts from others room. Peter and Harley were setting the table.

As they were done with breakfast, they sat at the common room, with Peter and Harley handing out their gifts, everyone was laughing and joking around with their gifts, Tony burst out laughing when he opens the blender that Sam got him.

"A blender? Really Sam?" Tony laughs.

"Well you always said you wanted to make more juice." Sam chuckles.

"Here open yours." Tony said as he hands his poorly wrapped gift.

"Seriously, a photo of you and Steve?" Sam laughs as he took out the frame.

"So, you can remember what an awesome couple we are." Tony laughs.

"Bucky! Thank you for the jacket. I love it!" Wanda shriek as she throws herself onto Bucky, while still holding onto her jacket.

"I'm glad you love it. Try it on, see if it fits." Bucky chuckles.

"Come on, James. A gun holsters?" Natasha chuckles as she held it out.

"Hey we got your name on it too." Sam replies.

"Nice! New hearing aids." Clint said as he took out their gifts.

"Ah Pop tarts. I love them. Thank you, my fellow friends." Thor's voice booms as he took a bite of his pop tarts.

"A school bag? Seriously Sam." Peter rolls his eyes as he looks at them.

"Well you have been losing your bags a lot, so how about a new one." Bucky chuckles.

"Nice! New tool box. No wonder it's pretty heavy." Harley laughs as he opens his gift.

"Hello kitty? Sam!" T’Challa said as he held out the plush toy. Everyone laughs at it.

"Aren't you a cat person." Sam laughs as he held onto his aching stomach.

Sam leans onto Bucky's chest as he sat in between Bucky's legs, Bucky kissed the back of his head as he slings and arm over Sam's shoulders, resting his chin on his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Bucky whispers as he held out his gift.

"What is this?" Sam asked as he opens the small box and took out the necklace.

"It's my dog tag necklace. I've always wanted to give it to you, see that ring, that's a promise ring. I promise to be by your side every day, I promise to love you and only you, I promise for a better future for us." Bucky said as kissed Sam's cheeks.

"That's really sweet baby." Sam smiles as he traced his fingers on the dog tag, and when he turns it, he gasps.

"James Barnes Wilson." Sam reads out.

"Yes, I want to have the honour of sharing our last name together. It might be too early to propose but I just want to let you know, we're endgame." Bucky whispers.

"God, I love you so much." Sam said as he turns to Bucky.

"And I love you too." Bucky whispers as he leans in for a kiss. Just then something hit their face.

"Socks? You got me socks?" Loki said annoyed.

"Not just any socks. Look it's Captain America socks!" Bucky held out and everyone laughs.

"James Barnes! You better run, I'm feeling stabby today." Loki growls as he took out his knives.

"If only you can catch me!" Bucky laughs as he got up and starts to run.


End file.
